herofandomcom-20200223-history
Satou Kazuma
Satou Kazuma is the main protagonist of the KonoSuba series. He was reincarnated into the fantasy world after dying. Appearance Kazuma is a young man of average height and weight. He has short and slightly spiky chestnut-brown hair and green eyes. His usual outfit consists of a gold-trimmed green mantle, white shirt, pants and leather boots. He initially wore a green tracksuit. He usually wears his shortened katana, Chunchunmaru, on his belt. Personality Prior to his new life in the Fantasy World, Kazuma was a hikikomori, thus isolating himself from society and spending all his time in his room playing video games, all while maintaining little to no relationships outside. Some of these traits would manifest from time to time in the Fantasy World, such as becoming extremely nervous when first meeting the beautiful Darkness and resigning himself to lazing around under his kotatsu at all times. After coming to the Fantasy World, Kazuma becomes much more social and outgoing and was initially excited at the prospect of becoming an adventurer. Despite this, however, Kazuma becomes increasingly pessimistic about his new life as he discovers the harsh reality of being an adventurer, such as the low pay and life-threatening work. Throughout the series, Kazuma is consistently sarcastic, cynical, and blunt, especially towards his own teammates. He has no qualms with reminding Aqua of how useless she can be or how creepy he finds Darkness’s masochism. This doesn’t just extend to his teammates, as he is also open about his disdain for narcissistic individuals like Mitsurugi Kyouya. Kazuma tends to openly complain about the unfortunate situations he gets in, such as when he falls into debt, in which he generally becomes even more irritable and depressed. Though the most unassuming member of the group, Kazuma is often described as someone who is "reliable at critical moments." As such, he can be surprisingly intelligent as well as a good leader, often being the one who comes up with the plans or lead the group. Megumin describes him as hardworking when he's poor, and lazy when he's rich. Despite his abrasive attitude, Kazuma has a kind heart, as he does genuinely enjoy his time with his party and is willing to do whatever it takes to ultimately help them. Even in his original world, Kazuma showed some semblance of bravery as he was willing to sacrifice his life to save a girl he truly thought was in danger, even stating after he died that he was fine with his fate as long the girl was safe (though later it’s revealed she was in no harm in the first place, to Kazuma’s embarrassment). But while he can be brave, Kazuma possesses some less heroic attributes as well. He is quite lecherous and often presents himself as an “advocate of gender equality” as an excuse for him to attack and harass girls by stealing their panties. He also uses this to justify him retreating a dangerous battle before the women. Along with this, Kazuma was perfectly content with living the rest of his life as a lazy bum after earning enough money to live comfortably, essentially abandoning his initial quest to defeat the Demon King. History Kazuma is a 16-year-old game-obsessed shut-in, becoming one after having his heart broken by his childhood friend in middle school. While returning home from buying a video game, he attempts to save a classmate from being hit by a slow-moving tractor he mistakes for a speeding truck, and dies from acute stress reaction. As a result, he is sent to the parallel reality and becomes a role-playing game character. He has average stats in crucial categories, but above average intelligence and extremely high luck, neither of which are important for adventurers. Regardless, he becomes one and learns basic skills such as stealing, archery, monster detection, and magic. Because he never chooses a class, Kazuma is referred to simply as an "Adventurer" and is able to learn foundational abilities and spells that would otherwise be exclusive to a single class, and learns to overcome the limitations of his classless status by combining skills and spells in unexpected ways. Abilities Luck: Kazuma has an extraordinary high luck stat, so high that even Luna was surprised. However, she claims that its numerical value isn't really essential to an adventurer. The only person Kazuma has ever lost to in a game of rock-paper-scissors is Eris, the Goddess of Luck. During his gambling streak in the nation of Elroad, Kazuma was able to win enough money to temporarily put a casino out of business. Intelligence: His statistical intelligence is decently high. In practical use, he is very cunning and sharp, often employing the usage of unorthodox tactics. Steal: Steal is a skill that improves depending on one’s luck stat, which makes it a useful skill for Kazuma due to his high luck stat. This manifests in Kazuma stealing the most valuable item someone has on them, but if he is using ‘Steal’ on a woman, it usually results in Kazuma stealing their panties. Smithing: Kazuma uses his smithing ability to great effect by inventing products from Earth such as dynamite, condoms, lighters, and kotatsu and selling the intellectual properties of these products for profit, as well as repair armor made out of adamantite. Drain Touch: A skill normally only processed by the undead, Kazuma learned this skill from Wiz and can use it to drain mana from others as well as give. It can only be used through direct contact and drains mana very quickly, so Kazuma is able to utilize this skill offensively in order to render opponents unable to move once they are drained of mana. Basic Magic: Kazuma is able to use Tinder, Create Earth, Create Water, Wind Breath, and Freeze. Normally, these are very weak and simple magic abilities but Kazuma utilizes his intelligence to maximize the effectiveness of each skill. By combining Create Earth and Wind Breath, Kazuma is able to blow dirt into people’s eyes. Create Water is convenient for producing clean drinking water whenever Kazuma needs it, Tinder is great for starting fires and burning through ropes to escape, and Freeze is used to keep Darkness at bay as well as a replacement for air conditioning during the hot summer months. Trivia * Kazuma's birthday is around summertime, as he celebrated his birthday soon after the Summer Eris Thanksgiving Festival. * Compared to the rest of the main cast whose levels hover in the mid-thirties, his level is still in the teens * He is into inseki involving stepsisters * Kazuma claims that his parents first beat him when he asked them to get a divorce and remarry so that he could have a step-sister. * Kazuma has admitted to committing petty misdemeanors such as sexual harassment, jaywalking, and public urination. * Kazuma is a member of the chivalrous thief duo, which means that he has a bounty on his head only below that of a demon king general. Gallery Kazuma_Character.png Aqua_and_Kazuma.jpg 5146755-7051271414-99132.jpg MmdKVDqGSdEGHuWKWQPepJ3sODv.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes